Fairy Tail: Moon's Eye
by RusticMuffin
Summary: In a magical land such as Fiore, not all who walk amongst the fairies are as they may seem. Shinon Lunehart joins the Fairy Tail guild to find a new home, unaware of the adventures and shenanigans he would be thrust into. (Rated T for face punching, occasional swearing and somewhat graphic depictions of violence, there will be blood.) Pairings...Eh, the usual. 'Cept it's OCxErza.
1. Chapter 1: Hard Realisation

_**Foreword**_  
NEW THIIIIIINGS! Fairy Tail is neat. One of the few anime shows I actually watch a lot, the other is predominantly JoJo. Another OC fic from me, who's backstory will be explained before the events of the main Fairy Tail story. Anyways back to this, I hope you enjoy Moon's Eye!

(Bold is the narrator dude, italics is for emphasis and spells and bold italics is for titles.) (I don't own Fairy Tail.)

* * *

"General Gulak," The young man addressed the burly official next to him, absentmindedly whilst writing in a notebook. "Why does your building even require a basement floor?" He turned and looked up at the mayor through his shaggy silver hair.

 **This is Shinon Lunehart; a wizard with an inquisitive mind and a silver tongue, his wish is to learn as much as he can about all types of magic…but he has a tendency to research even the most contrived things imaginable.**

"Quiet boy, this is for your research." Gulak's gruff voice silenced the youth at his side. They continued to walk down a dimly lit corridor, which began to unnerve the researcher. "Shinon, you told me that you'd do anything for this." The general towered over the Mage. He had cropped brown hair and a thick moustache and a pair of scornful brown eyes, and was wearing a business suit that actually fit the giant of a man, surprisingly.

"…What are you getting at?" Shinon questioned. His magic research was the reason why he became Gulak's assistant, and he did say that he'd do anything to learn. Shinon was not as big as the mayor, not at all; he was above average height for his age, but was leaner than most wizards, with quite pale skin. He wore black pantaloons that cut off at the knee, he wore no shoes but his shins were visibly wrapped in white bandages, he also wore a white and purple shirt underneath two jackets, one was black with violet highlights that had no sleeves and split into thigh-length faulds, over that he wore a black trench coat reaching down to his ankles, which he usually left open and with the hood down, which revealed his thick silvery-white hair that reached to his shoulders, and his piercing violet eyes.

"Anything you said, remember that Shinon." Gulak said staring off down the hallway, finally heading to a steel bolt door. (What the…) Shinon closed his note book and placed it and his pen in one of the many pockets inside trench coat. The general opened the giant door and lit the room, Shinon's eyes widened; there were cells…prison-like cells, four of them, two on each side of the room. Guarding the cells were four animated stone golems, each of them as tall as Gulak.

"…What…is this?" Shinon said as he slowly walked into the room, his eyes scanning the area in shock.

"Second on the right." Gulak said emotionlessly, he pointed a finger. "A research subject." He passed the youth some keys then left the room and left the door shut, but unbolted. Shinon slowly walked over to the aforementioned cell, one of the golems growled at him as he passed.

"The hell…" Despite the dimly lit room, Shinon saw someone in the cell, they were small and had disheveled blue hair, they were hugging their knees and burying their face in their arms. He unlocked the door and slid it open, the person did not respond. He walked in slowly and knelt beside the captive, now he was closer he saw that it was a young woman, a little younger than him, two years give or take, wearing a tattered orange dress. (What the hell is Gulak thinking?) She made no sound, but Shinon saw her quivering. "Miss…" He tried to get her attention, but no response. "…Gulak is not here…do not be afraid…" He heard the groaning of animated stone behind him and snapped his head around and snarled at the golem. "Do anything and I'll turn you all into pebbles!" His eyes narrowing, the threat halting the sentinel as it backed away.

"…Who…" Shinon whipped his around again to the woman who had finally spoke, her voice was hoarse and fearful.

"Someone who's not going to hurt you." He softened his voice, to reassure the captive, she slowly turned her head up to see Shinon, he saw that her face was red from tears, and her brown eyes were shaking. "How long have you been here?"

"…Week…" She struggled to even speak, Shinon quickly reached into his jacket and pulled a large vial of water out and gave it to her. She quickly took it and began to drink quickly, the researcher examined the young lady, she had a petite frame, and she didn't look like she had been fed, or evidently, given water.

"A week? Has Gulak been feeding you?" The woman shook her head in response. "…I'll be right back." He got up and quickly left, glaring at the golems who understood his threat, very clearly. As he hurried back into the main hallways of the barracks he passed Gulak.

"An adequate specimen I hope?" His voice halted Shinon.

"She is weak." He spoke coldly, hoping to convince the general. "I can't learn anything if she dies of malnourishment; I'm getting her food."

"…Do not grow attached boy, she'll be gone once you've learnt from her." Gulak's gruff voice resounded in the room.

"…Why is that?" Shinon asked cautiously.

"Bora will pay a pretty penny for her." The emptiness of the general's voice disgusted Shinon.

"…Not if she is dead." The youth carried on to the pantry of Gulak's barracks. He was the leader of the small mercenary forces in the village that Shinon lived, he had promised the inquisitive wizard that he could learn many things about other wizard's magic if he helped him…but this was not what he had thought. (How long has this been happening?) Shinon's mind raced, he had been working with Gulak for the past three months, but had more people been captive? If he had known could he have helped them? He valued his research, but not over the lives of other people! He quickly rummaged in the pantry, getting multiple loaves of bread, some fruit and more water for the girl. As he headed back, he kept his eyes off of Gulak, and quickly walked back to the cells. As he walked back with supplies in hand, one of the golems groaned at him. "Quiet!" He snapped at it, silencing it from irritating him. As he entered the cell, the young woman looked up at him, still fearful. "Here, eat." He sat beside her and gave her a loaf of bread, she took it and muttered a small thank you before devouring the food quickly.

"Wh-why are…you helping?" Her voice began to return, but was still hoarse and pained. "You're with him aren't you?"

"…Not anymore." He whispered to the young woman to avoid the golem's attention. "What's your name?"

"Levy…McGarden…" She said before drinking some more water.

"I'm Shinon Lunehart." He spoke flatly. "Now," He repositioned himself in front of her and took a deep breath. "Relax, and think of your favourite place, okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes, Shinon closed his own eyes and reached out his right hand slowly placing his thumb, index and middle fingers on Levy's forehead. "Find solace; inside your _Mind's Haven_." The two opened their eyes and looked around, they were inside a library, it was huge! Shinon stood and helped Levy to her feet, she noticed that his violet eyes were glowing.

"What is this?" Levy was shocked that her voice had fully returned and she didn't feel any pain.

"Do not get too comfortable, this is a mere illusion; a projection of your mind's 'happy place'." Shinon looked around, intrigued. "We are still in the cell, but our minds are in the Illusory World."

"Illusion magic?" Levy regarded, looking at the books on the shelves.

 **Illusion magic is rarely practiced in the modern day, due to its limited combat potential, but with great practice and skill, it can confound even the strongest of wizards.**

"Yes, but now I need you to imagine someone who can help you." He placed a hand on his chin and looked at the bluenette.

"Uh, okay." She closed her eyes and thought of a powerful friend of hers. Next to the two of them, a woman wearing silver armour with scarlet red hair materialised, she did not speak, as she was only Levy's thought.

"Her name?" Shinon inquired, looking over the illusory woman, her crimson hair was incredibly striking in appearance.

"She's Erza Scarlet, one of the strongest wizards at my guild." Shinon smirked at the appropriateness of her name, considering her rose red hair. (So this is the legendary 'Titania'.)

"And your guild?" He himself was not part of a guild, he had never strayed far from Hargeon, he learnt his illusion magic from his father and mother, who were the only wizards he had known, which was why he wanted to research other magic types in the first place.

"Fairy Tail!" She spoke pridefully, remembering her home. (That guild is in Magnolia…a day for the mail to reach, and a few hours train ride from there to Hargeon…)

"…I shall contact her, too many wizards would cause suspicion." He walked back over to Levy and closed his eyes. " _Awaken to reality_." And almost instantaneously, they were back in the cell sat across each other, his eyes losing their purple glow. "Now eat up, I shall bring you more food later." He stood up and gave a reassuring smile to Levy, who finally returned one of her own. Upon leaving he tore a sheet of paper out from his notebook and wrote down a letter for Erza, he stuffed it back into his pocket and reported to the general.

"What is it boy?" Gulak's harsh demeanour rang through in his address of Shinon.

"I am headed to Hargeon," His own voice was empty, disguising his intentions. "I require some utensils for my experiments." He turned and walked away, but quickly raised his voice. "…Have your golems leave her be; if she is threatened, her cooperation will be minimal." Gulak nodded and dismissed Shinon. After he had left, Gulak sat at his desk and mulled over some thoughts in the back of his mind. (That brat is too nice for his own good…) He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, beckoning a large brown hawk from the window of his office.

"Keep tabs on him…he could be up to something." The hawk screeched at its orders and flew out of the window it came in.

* * *

 **In the port town of Hargeon.**

(The great 'Titania'…now this could be interesting indeed…) Shinon thought as he sealed the magic letter bound for the Fairy Tail guild and gave it to a messenger bird at the post office watching it soar away in the sunset sky.

"Letter for Erza! Erza!" It chirped as it flew off. (Now…for a plan.) He walked through Hargeon's marketplace purchasing items to moderate Levy's condition; blankets, more food and books. Unbeknownst to him, Gulak's hawk was following him over head and spotted the messenger bird, the hawk shrieked as it darted towards the mail bird, but as it would have impacted…it simply phased through. (He cannot think I'm that stupid right?) Shinon smirked, releasing the spell that created the illusory bird, as the real one was much further ahead. (Always be twenty miles ahead of anything and everything, that's what I always say.)

 **In Gulak's office.**

"…So he isn't ratting us out…" Gulak had his hawk perched upon his arm as he observed its thoughts. "…Boy's more evil that I thought! Hahahah!" He guffawed to himself as the hawk screeched, blissfully unaware of Shinon's motives.

* * *

"Wake up, Levy." Levy opened her eyes and looked up at Shinon, an empty gaze in his eyes. He draped a blanket over her shoulders, eliciting a blush on the girl's cheeks. "Here." He left a tray of more prepared food by her side and a pile of books, upon seeing them, a light graced her eyes.

"…Books?" Now she began to truly question her captor's kindness, Shinon seemed to care, but his dead eyes never changed, was he just baiting her?

"Your Mind's Haven was that library; am I wrong to have thought that you like to read?" He stood with his arms crossed.

"Thank you." Levy responded curtly.

"Be ready," Shinon spoke quickly and quietly. "Rest up." He left Levy with her new comforts and left for his own quarters in Gulak's barracks, no other soldiers were present; they were out on duty, leading Shinon to think that was the only reason Gulak showed him the cells. (…Two birds with only one stone…) He looked out of his window and saw the sun fall over the horizon, he reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a black strip of fabric, he tied it on his head letting it blindfold his eyes completely. He laid down upon his bed and rested, hiding his eyes from the moon's light.

* * *

 _ **Closing Comments**_  
Chapter one of another new adventure; in the books! I hope that you fellas'll enjoy this new story, and with that I'm out! **-Muffin**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape Theory

_**Foreword**_  
Número dos! Now, as much as I like to start these out all cheerily and stuff. But it would appear that the first chapter got hit by a good ol' review troll. Eh, some people have nothing better to do I guess, it's a shame that the admins can't do much about it. Anyways, let's continue!

(Bold is the narrator dude, italics is for emphasis and spells and bold italics is for titles.) (I don't own Fairy Tail.)

* * *

Shinon stood outside of the Hargeon train-station with his coat fastened closed and his hood over his head, waiting for the legendary 'Titania'. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, his dead gaze observing the afternoon sun…until the sound of armoured footsteps…heavy steps…pissed off steps. Shinon hung back and witnessed a woman leave the station, her appearance fitting the bill of Erza Scarlet; angry presence, silver armour, and hair as red as her namesake, although he had to admit she was rather pretty…minus the murderous expression on her face. She gazed around, obviously looking for the one who sent her the letter; Shinon recalled what he had relayed.

* * *

 _"_ _Titania, Queen of the Fairies. I do hope this letter finds you well…for I understand one of your comrades; a Miss McGarden has been missing for a while now…head to Hargeon…I wish to see her return home."_

 **Magic Letters work different from standard pen and paper; the contents of the envelope are read aloud from a projection of whoever placed the seal upon the letter.**

* * *

Knowing that Erza would recognise his appearance due to the letter he began to hide away and used a spell.

" _Mirage body_." An illusory copy of himself walked out into the streets, catching the attention of Erza.

"HEY YOU!" She bellowed furiously. (Holy crap she's angry!) Erza full on sprinted after the illusion. "WHERE IS LEVY?!" Shinon silently commanded his copy to hurry away down some alleyways. (My turn.)

" _Mirage step_." Almost instantly in a flash of shadow, Shinon had moved to one of the town's rooftops. He repeatedly did so, tracking Erza who was vehemently chasing his illusion. He commanded it to move down one last alley, a dead end.

"FINALLY!" She snarled. "NOW! TELL ME WHERE LEV-" She stopped as she saw who she was chasing had just…vanished. "What the?!"

"…The legendary Titania, I presume?" Shinon landed behind the woman, addressing her calmly.

"You! You sent me that letter!" She held out her hand, a red magic circle appeared before flashing into a sword. (A requip wizard? Fascinating!)

"That I did, now, I wish to free your friend as much as you do, so if you would be so kind…lower the blade." His voice remained calm, yet there was an underlying tone of threat. She did, but kept a glare upon him, Shinon sighed and lowered his hood. "See? I am no enemy of yours." He ran a hand through his white locks.

"Where is Levy?" She questioned, still evidently angry.

"Harshire village, a mercenary general named Gulak is holding her hostage." He spoke quickly and indirectly. "…Save her, and kill Gulak." His voice grew cold.

"Kill? why?" Her eyes widened.

"…Your friend is not the only one Gulak has captured…I know not of what became of the others…slavery…death…I do not know…" He hung his head. "He must die, scum like him do not deserve life!" Shinon spat out angrily.

"If what you say is true, he shall be tried before the Magic Council; either his life will be behind bars, or it will be forfeit…but I will not kill him." Erza tried to reason with him.

"Go now…Levy is trapped in Gulak's barracks, in the basement." He turned and walked away. " _Mirage step_." He vanished before Erza's eyes.

"…Thank you." She whispered into the air, before heading toward Harshire. Shinon stood upon a building, watching her leave. (…It's all falling into place…) He smirked, before vanishing once more.

* * *

Erza ran to the front of Gulak's barracks, fuelled with rage toward the general.

" _Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armour!_ " In a flash of golden light, Erza adorned armour with a steel dress and wings made of metal, a circle of blades followed her body. "HYAGH!" A storm of blades shredded through the wall of the building, allowing her access. "LEVY! She screamed as she tore the building to shreds. (The basement!) She hurried down a flight of stairs and blasted through the bolt iron door, annihilating the guardian golems.

"Woah! Erza!" Levy exclaimed with joy wrapping the blanket around her shoulders tighter.

"Levy! You're okay…" Erza freed her and helped her stand. "Come on, we're going home…" They carried on through the main hall, but as they left…

" _Animate: Stone shackle!_ " Both of the women's legs were tied to the ground by chains made of the stone from the destroyed wall.

"You must be Gulak!" Erza shouted at the general, who's cackling became sickening.

"I gotta hand it to the kid…" As he said those words, Shinon's body appeared from the shadows. "…His plan worked to _peeeerrrrrfection!_ " He smirked maniacally.

"Sh-Shinon…you…" Levy teared up, she was right; he had been lying the whole time.

"What? You thought him your friend? HAHAHAHAH!" He wiped a fake tear from his eye. "The boy's words have got more silver lining 'em than your armour Titania!" Shinon didn't look at the two, he kept his eyes to the floor.

"Why…I THOUGHT YOU WERE HELPING ME!" Levy screamed in anguish, she had been betrayed by her one hope. Erza silently looked on with a rage in her eyes.

"Ol' Shinny here hasn't helped any friends since he lost…OHP! Almost gave away the seeecret! Ha…" Gulak howled louder and louder. "Hahah…HAHAHAH! HAHA-"

" _Jōhin Tenohira!_ " As the words finished, Gulak was sent flying through another of the building's walls. Erza and Levy looked in shock at Shinon, who's palm was facing the direction of where Gulak had been launched. "Silence! You know nothing of me, cretin!"

"Shinon…" Levy spoke softly.

"Go! I told you I would free you!" He shouted towards the two. " _Dispel!_ " He held out his other hand and a wave of magic radiated from it causing the stone binds to turn back to rocks. "Now go!" Whilst he was distracted, Shinon was blasted by a giant boulder, driving him into a wall.

"PATHETIC RATBAG!" Gulak shouted, stones circling his body. "You would raise your hand against ME!?" Erza and Levy looked on at the fallen wizard.

"Levy, stay low!" Erza let go of the blunette and rushed toward Gulak. "You will pay for your crimes!" She whirled her blades at the general, who's stones guarded him. Shinon was shocked.

"But I deceived you! Why assist me!?" He barked, his eyes finally changing, growing wide. "I don't deserve-"

"You said you wanted atonement, right!?" Erza called back. "Then stand beside me!"

"You would still trust me?" He felt weird. "I've no time for this! I'll assist you for now!" He jumped to his feet and stood beside the scarlet haired wizard. "Just this once…I'll…accept help, from your kind..." He muttered before assuming a martial-arts stance. " _ **Hachi Kyokuken: Eight Extremities Fist!**_ " He pushed his palms downward, creating a wave of air that fluttered his coat tails.

" _Animate: Skin of Earth!_ " The stone around Gulak's feet formed together to make a suit of armour. "Hammer of Stone!" More rocks formed to make a great-hammer in the general's hand. "You're gonna pay for your treachery, Luneheart!"

"…No." He spoke quietly. "No more lies! I will not hide!" Magic circles sat at his feet. He vanished and reappeared in front of Gulak. " _Tetsuzankō!_ " At almost the speed of a lighting bolt, he slid his foot across the floor, turning his back to the general, driving his back and shoulder into Gulak's armour. The raw impact shattered the stone guarding his chest. "…Now!"

" _Circle Sword!_ " Following the storm created by Shinon, Erza launched a hail of blades, mincing the rest of the stone armour.

"Impossible!" Gulak exclaimed.

"I tire of you!" Shinon exclaimed. " _Byakkosōshōda!_ " A white coloured magic circle floated in front of Shinon, he drove both of his palms through the circle striking Gulak in his gut. A visible shockwave blasted through the general's body, destroying a wall behind him, but it didn't launch him. "…You are finished, relapse in three…"

"Wh-wh?" Gulak stuttered.

"Two…" He lowered his guard, as if he had already won, his voice dead and empty.

"N-n-no! Plea-" The general's voice stopped and he choked a breath.

"…One." Gulak fell to the floor, a far off gaze in his eyes. "You should not have insulted me, wretch." Shinon said coldly.

"I said not to kill him!" Erza said worriedly, requipping into her normal armour and kneeling by Gulak's body.

"He is not dead." His tone was empty. "I held back, you got what you wanted." He turned away, not wanting to look at his work. The three were silent for an agonising period of time, until a light voice spoke.

"Shinon," He glanced over at Levy. "I'm sorry…for calling you a liar…"

"Why are you sorry? I _did_ deceive you." He turned his eyes downward, ashamed of his lies. "It's all I am capable of it seems." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You've proved your loyalty." He kept silent as Erza spoke. "You said that you wanted him to die, as penance for his deeds, yet you stayed your hand."

"I am no better, despite me helping you now, I played a part in his plans, unintentionally or otherwise." Shinon shot back.

"Then atone alongside us." Levy spoke up. "Join Fairy Tail!"

"Join a guild?" (Why ask me? I am deceitful, I am a liar, my magic is used to manipulate! And…what if they found out?) "But I am a manipulator!" His voice shook slightly. "I…could be deceiving you all right now!"

"Not buying it." Erza deadpanned with a chuckle.

"Right!" Levy nodded as well. Shinon was taken aback, why did they trust him at all? Another painful silence ensued.

"…So be it." He finally said, a smile ghosting his face. "I've learnt all I can here anyways…maybe with you, I can find acceptance…" He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes then?" The scarlet wizard said.

"Sure." His violet eyes showed a hint of softness.

* * *

After the events of that day, Gulak had been taken to the Council to stand trial and would most likely be sentenced to life imprisonment, whilst Shinon, Levy and Erza rode the train to the town of Magnolia. The sun was setting; as such, Shinon wore his blindfold over his eyes and slept, getting looks from his new allies.

"Shinon is a bit strange isn't he?" Erza chuckled, as she enjoyed some of her favourite strawberry cake.

"Not as much as Natsu or Gray though," Levy looked at the sleeping wizard. "When he said he was a manipulator…Erza, do you think he hasn't told us everything?"

"Most likely." She looked over at the napping man next to her. "We'll see what Master Makarov thinks about him." She smiled sadly at Shinon. (Those eyes…they seemed so sad…)

* * *

The three stood outside of Fairy Tail guild hall; Shinon marvelling at its size, he didn't move closer, his blindfold still on. He could 'see' the guild using a sensory pulse spell, the draw back of it is that he couldn't use other mind based spells whilst it is in effect.

"Don't be nervous!" Erza exclaimed, clasping a hand on Shinon's collar and proceeding to drag him to the door. "You'll be fine!" Levy laughed and walked behind the two. (How did I get into this mess?) He thought to himself. (Although it may not _actually_ be that bad…) The door was opened and immediately the wave of shouting and noise stunned him.

"Natsu! Stop messing around!" One male voice said.

"Can it, Gray!" The voice of 'Natsu' responded.

"WHAT WAS THAT FLAME-BRAIN?!" Was the instant response.

"YOU WANNA GO, STRIPPER-BOY?!" Shinon immediately began to regret his life choices.

"…I'm glad I'm blindfolded." Shinon deadpanned.

"That's enough, boys!" Erza scolded the arguing males.

"WAGH, IT'S ERZA!" Natsu and Gray replied in synchronised fear, before running away. The entirety of the guild grew silent upon Erza's exclamation.

"Master Makarov! I have returned with Levy!" Erza's voice resonated through the hall. Shinon heard steps approaching him.

"Ah, good work Erza." It was an old man's voice. "And Levy, I'm glad to see that you're unharmed." His voice was warm and filled with relief. "And this is?" Shinon assumed that Makarov was referring to him.

"He assisted me in rescuing Le-" Shinon cut off the scarlet knight.

"But I was partly responsible for her suffering." He bowed his head and spoke sadly.

"Show me your eyes, young one." Makarov insisted.

"Uh, is the moon still out?" Shinon responded shakily.

"There is no moonlight in this room, don't worry." Makarov spoke knowingly. The illusion wizard gently slid his blindfold up, resting it on his forehead and revealing his eyes, he looked down at the old guild master…whom he didn't expect to be so small. "Your eyes hold pain, but don't show it. What's your name?"

"Shinon Lunehart." He looked around the hall, taking in the sight, the other wizards gave him mixed looks; some were cold, some impassive and some kind.

"So, why are you here?" Makarov inquired, looking the young man over.

"Erza brought me here with her, she believes that I should join Fairy Tail." He explained, folding his arms.

"So do you not believe you should join?" The guild master scratched his beard.

"I…" He didn't want to answer.

"Son, you have a family right?" Those words struck deep with Shinon.

"None that breathe." He spoke coldly, fighting back any emotion.

"A kid like you wouldn't come from somewhere like Hargeon on someone else's whim." Shinon started to get irritated by Makarov's truthful insight. "Fairy Tail won't turn you away," How did he know so much? "Everyone you see here has been through something like you, we're a family."

"A family, huh?" He looked around once more and all of the others were smiling and nodding. "…Well, I guess I can't say no, now can I?" He smiled happily.

"Then welcome to the guild son." Makarov said before turning away and walking off. Shinon scratched his head before being rushed up to by Levy.

"Congratulations Shinon!" She said joyfully to the illusion wizard, who got glomped by a man shorter than him about his age with pink hair.

"New guy, eh? What kinda magic do you use?" He pressed on, the voice was familiar, he assumed this was Natsu.

"Illusionary Magic amongst other things." Shinon pushed Natsu's arm off of himself.

"…How do you even fight with that type of magic?" Natsu's question irritated Shinon, he placed his ring and index finger on the pinkette's forehead.

" _Lightless Abyss_." Natsu's eyes completely blacked out and he began stumbling around.

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" He ran into a wall and fell onto his back.

"Better question; can you fight without eyes?" He folded his arms and looked at Natsu's squirming body, a few other wizards began to laugh.

"Not funny!" The dragonslayer exclaimed, fanning his eyes.

"Oh, but it is though." Shinon snapped his fingers and Natsu could see again.

"That's cheap!" He shouted.

"It's effective." Was Shinon's deadpan response. Most of the guild began to join in on the laugh and Shinon did so himself. (This'll be more fun than I thought!) For the first time in a long while he smiled with joy.

* * *

 _ **Closing Comments**_

Yay! Family feels time! The next chapter will be the last of the prologues. I hope you enjoyed this one though! Review and give some tips, it's always appreciated! Have a lovely day! **-Muffin**


End file.
